Deployments of renewable distributed energy resources (DERs) are expected to continuously increase in the near future, due largely to the declining capital investments, political incentives, and attractive natures. Microgrid is a promising solution to integrate DERs with advanced control and energy management systems (EMS), which ensures the reliability while simultaneously offers a multitude of benefits to the utility. Introducing a DC network in a conventional AC microgrid, which forms a hybrid microgrid, is advantageous since it allows DC DERs (e.g., PV and battery storage) and DC loads (e.g., LED lighting and DC ventilation) to be interfaced directly with a higher efficiency. However, the coexistence of both DC and AC buses and DERs requires a sophisticated control system that is capable of managing the power flows effectively and ensuring a regulated bus voltage/frequency. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical hybrid microgrid, where PV and battery storage are integrated at the DC bus via DC/DC converters and DERs are connected at the AC bus with inverters. Each DER may also include a local bus and load. A bidirectional interfacing converter (IC) is installed between the DC and AC bus for power exchanging. The hybrid microgrid can operate in either grid-connected or autonomous mode by switching the circuit breaker at the point of common coupling (PCC).